


Hiraeth

by Jujubee97



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add more tags as I go, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Park Jimin, Writer Park Jimin, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujubee97/pseuds/Jujubee97
Summary: Jimin knows exactly what is happening when Taehyung takes his phone out to show him a series of pictures. Pictures of Yoongi in his studio, laughing with someone perched on his lap. Someone that is definitely not Jimin and that would have broken his heart, if only his heart wasn't already in pieces. Because Jimin, knows. Just like He knows, that the world he had built around Yoongi, has crumbled into pieces around him.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have tried writing a fanfic. It's 2.00Am when this idea suddenly hit me. So obviously, this isn't edited at all. Forgive me. Just let me know if you'd like to read this story and then I'll continue to work on it, of course edit and set a schedule for posting too. So Please, "Let me know" in the comments, yeah? *lol #whatupsongreference* :D

It's a Thursday when Jimin opens his door and lets in a furious Taehyung into his apartment that he shares with Yoongi, the man he loves, his boyfriend for 3 years. He doesn't have to guess why his best friend is mad when Taehyung starts cursing Yoongi.  
Jimin knows exactly what is happening when Taehyung takes his phone out to show him a series of pictures taken through the half opened door of Yoongi's studio. Pictures of Yoongi, laughing with a woman perched on his lap and that would have been enough to break his heart, if only his heart wasn't already in pieces.  
  He can see the shock on his best friend's face when he realises that Jimin knows but wordlessly pulls the smaller man into his arms. It's then that Jimin finally lets himself break down and cry. He knows, that his world has already crumbled into dust around him and he can't ignore it anymore.  
  Jimin knows exactly when it started, 4 months ago. It was while he was working on his upcoming book but his writer's block just wouldn't let him. He remembers the frustration that had him reaching for Yoongis worn shirt to surround himself in the scent of Yoongi, an unique mix of mint and wood that always calmed his nerves. Instead it had him on the floor of their bedroom, crying until he couldn't breathe because the familiar scent of Yoongi had been replaced with a strong smell of roses that didn't belong there. All the memories of Yoongi coming home late every night and kissing him with a faint taste of cinnamon in his mouth made sense then. And he wishes it didn't.  
He remembers scrubbing the shirt until it smelt of detergent and nothing else. But the smell of roses always come back to haunt him every time he closes his eyes and tries to think about the man he loves. So he throws himself into his work. Writing down these nightmares as if that would make them any less real and him any less numb. That clearly didn't work well because now he is here crying out what's left of his heart to his best friend. Jimin has never felt so far from home.


End file.
